Why Don't You…?
by XellossLina
Summary: Continuation from 'What Do You Think of Me' this time with an AU of Chapters 109 & 110, Jae-ha and Yona continue to hide their relationship from the group while looking at the market, and find some time in the night to meet up and discuss a few things. Yona/Jae-ha shipping with lemon scene at the end.


This chapter here is a reimagining of Chapters 109 & 110, in the last one shot I had Kija mention that Jae-ha once said something to him that was a hint of Yona's relationship in a marketplace, this was the scene I was referring to. So this one shot of course then takes place after 'What Do You Think of Me?' but before 'The Secret's Out' I'll be doing more one shots in this series in different timeline placements and I'm still taking requests for this series of more chapters to rewrite into one shots with this _'what if?'_ scenario, thanks again for those that have made suggestions!

* * *

In the Water Tribe's Territory Ryusui, Yona and her entire group were currently shopping for Zeno to get some new clothes. The princess giggled as she turned to her Yellow Dragon. "You look really happy Zeno."

"It's because the kid really worries about me." The Ouryuu laughed.

"Speaking of which this really is such a beautiful town." Kija commented, looking around. "This is what the Water Tribe should look like."

"The shore area is pretty much empty now." Jae-ha noted.

"Where did Yoon go anyway?" Yona asked.

"He said something about needing to get some supplies." Jae-ha answered.

Yona was about to ask where Hak was, as she noticed the Lightning Beast wasn't with them, but then felt something bump against her head and heard her name being called. She turned to see Shin-ah holding up a flower hairpin to the princess.

"Oh! How pretty!" she took the hair ornament into her hands and smiled. "Shin-ah, where did you find this?"

The Seiryuu pointed to a merchant sitting on the ground, with all kinds of jewels and trinkets laid out on a blanket before him. "There…"

"Wow, there's a lot of different items there." Yona blinked as she came over, she placed the hairpin back and bowed to the merchant. "Sorry about my friend here just grabbing that, he doesn't go shopping much."

"It's perfectly fine ma'am." The merchant bowed. "He just wanted to show a beautiful lady something that would fit her. I have all kinds of different merchandise here to choose from."

"Hmm… I did get some money from Yoon…." Yona placed a finger over her mouth, pondering about it. She really felt she should save their funds, not to mention that the boy genius might yell at her for wasting it on some mere jewels.

That was when she felt Jae-ha's arm wrap around her back, smiling at her when she turned to see him. "It's fine once in a while to buy a pretty hair accessory, right Yona dear?" he winked, stroking her hair a bit.

Yona felt her cheeks redden a bit from his sudden closeness _. 'D-don't do that Yona! How many times do you have to remind yourself you have to act normal around the others with him!'_ her heart was hammering and she quickly looked away. It had been a few weeks since her secret romance with the Ryokuryuu had blossomed, and she still had a hard time not reacting when he got close to her. Still, it was hard for her, as there weren't too many times they could be alone… So often Jae-ha would take any chance to just touch her back, shoulder, hair or cheek and linger for a bit, or he'd catch a glance at her that just spoke volumes of his love for her. After all, it was rather difficult to be intimate with him without getting caught and she still didn't want to tell their comrades just yet. The Green Dragon was fine with that, he told her several times he'd let her decide when she'd tell them and how. Usually they'd try to meet up in the middle of the night if he had taken the night watch, and even then she had to keep her voice down which was rather hard when the pervert got to work on her…. Though since all the dragons were sick recently she hadn't had much alone time with him as Hak took most of the night watches over the past few days to allow them to recover. Usually the dragons would rotate throughout the night, but the Thunder Beast insisted on this, claiming he didn't need much sleep to stay alert.

"Princess, there's some really pretty ones here." Kija's voice snapped her out of her trance, the White Dragon was bending down to have a look for himself.

"O-oh yes!" Yona almost yelped, which got the others looking at her oddly except for Jae-ha, who was snorting a laugh to himself how cute his darling princess was whenever she caught herself reacting to him. To change their glances off of her, she quickly snatched up one necklace and held it against the Hakuryuu. "Hey it suits you Kija! How Cute!"

Kija shook his head. "N-no I don't need anything princess, really."

 _'Yona love, you are really bad at trying to cover yourself.'_ Jae-ha was still laughing to himself as he watched. _'Maybe I should insist on taking the night watch tonight, Hak could use a break and it seems she misses my company… And it's not like we haven't recovered already.'_ he mused to himself, rubbing his chin. He was barely paying attention when suddenly she was calling to him.

 _"Jae-ha?"_

The Ryokuryuu snapped to and smiled to her. "Yes, Yona dear?"

"Do you know where Hak is?" she asked.

Jae-ha chuckled and pointed to a bench where the Thunder Beast was passed out. "Over there."

"He's sleeping?!" the princess gasped.

"Hak's lately been taking a lot of night watches since we got sick back in Kai Empire." Jae-ha explained. "I think he's worn himself out and is a bit sleep deprived now. I'm going to have to insist on taking tonight's shift just to make him rest." He laughed, then smirked at her meaningfully.

Yona blushed as she knew that meant she could sneak out of her tent and finally have a moment with him. She then looked back at her snoring guardian. "It's rare to see Hak so relaxed to fall asleep like this."

"Yeah, no matter how tired he is, I never thought I'd see Hak with such a relaxed face." Jae-ha chuckled. "He kept telling all of us that he doesn't need much sleep to stay alert, but it looks like it finally caught up with him."

Yona smiled at that. "It's because he really trusts everyone."

"Well that's something interesting to use against him next time." Jae-ha snickered. "Though I doubt he would trust me if he knew some of the thoughts that went through my head…" He reached out and stroked her cheek softly, especially since no one was looking at the moment. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he knew that had to wait and could settle on this for now, while mouthing the words _'I love you'_ as her eyes were on him that moment.

"Me too." Yona replied with a blush, as if replying to his verbal comment and the one he secretly passed. Her heart hammered as she placed a hand over his, enjoying these short moments they could sneak by... but Jae-ha pulled away suddenly, just as Shin-ah was turning to look in their direction. Fortunately, the Seiryuu didn't linger on them, instead following Zeno to a tent where they could try on some of the clothes they've been checking out. "Anyway I'll go wait with him, he looks cute with that sleeping face." The princess giggled, going over to Hak.

Jae-ha just smiled as he watched them, then decided to join Kija in looking over the jewels as well. He noticed the White Dragon was buying a stone that was for longevity. "A gift for your grandmother, Kija?" he guessed.

"Well yes, her health is not the greatest and she won't slow down for any reason." Kija smiled, thinking about his home village. "And she kept insisting that she'll be there when I return, so I want to bring something back to her. After all she raised me when my mother passed on."

"So, did Yona dear decide on anything?" Jae-ha asked, he was so absorbed in his thoughts before he hadn't noticed.

"Yes, some kind of guardian stone I believe it was." Kija nodded, looking to the merchant as if to confirm that which he nodded. "Something about it being able to heal and bring happiness."

"Guardian stone?" Jae-ha blinked, raising an eyebrow at that. He then looked up at Yona who was still sitting with the sleeping Hak. "… She means to give it to him." He muttered, smiling slightly at that. While most men might get jealous over her giving that to another man, he knew why the princess would do that. Hak had a lot of scars in his head and heart that needed to heal, and Yona wanted that for him most of all. Besides, the princess had set the Ryokuryuu straight several times that Hak was nothing more than a friend to her, a big brother almost. Of course normally such a gift would be given to a sweetheart, but Yona was adorably dense in that department… _'That so like you Yona dear to not get something for yourself…'_ he shook his head, then looked over the items again.

"Please don't tell me you're going to buy something to woo some poor women into unspeakable things Jae-ha." Kija shot him an accusing glare.

"Now, now, what have I ever done to give you that impression of me?" the Green Dragon laughed.

"You visit the Red Light every chance you get." The White Dragon responded. "You flirt with every single young maiden we come across and you're a pervert."

"Wow, are you stalking me Kija-kun?" Jae-ha laughed, wrapping an arm around him. "Are you trying to get my attention?" he teased. "And here I thought you were smitten with our beautiful master…"

" ** _NO!_** " Kija swatted him away, his face turning red. "Why do you always have to joke like that?!"

"Because your face is priceless whenever I do." Jae-ha replied with a snicker.

"Gaaahhh where is the princess?" the Hakuryuu growled, obviously irritated with him.

"Over with Hak." Jae-ha jabbed his thumb behind, not having to look since he just saw her there before. Once the White Dragon left that gave him the chance to look over the jewelry and select one secretly for Yona. After all if Kija saw him purchase the item and then noticed it on the princess, he might put two and two together, causing her embarrassment. While Jae-ha would be amused at Kija's reaction, he wanted to spare Yona the heart attack from their group finding out that way. His eyes strayed to the hairpins laid out, recalling that the princess did in fact have a hairpin that she never wore, in fact freaked out when Yoon found it and suggested she wear it. _'I wonder what the history is behind that hairpin…? It must be a painful memory for her to react in such a way, but then why does she keep it? Hmmm… Maybe it would be nice to give her a new one with a happy memory…'_

"Looking for something for the little lady?" the merchant asked, snapping the Green Dragon out of his train of thought.

"You could say so." Jae-ha replied with a smile. "Since she wouldn't buy something for herself I thought I might as well. Instead she goes and buys something for her bodyguard over there."

"And here I thought she was buying that stone before for you, since you're the one that looks at her with the eyes of a lover." The merchant mused, rubbing his chin as he was looking at Yona and Hak, which the Lightning Beast had just woke up. "One sided love must be hell, huh?"

 _'This guy's sharp, and here I thought I was being discreet… Though like most people he thinks Yona is in love with Hak…'_ Jae-ha then looked over his shoulder to see the princess and her bodyguard were talking, then turned back to the man. "… It's not what you think." He replied cryptically.

"Then might I suggest a special item for the lady?" the man reached into his pouch, pulling out a crimson hairpin in the shape of a dragon decorated with emeralds, the green stones shined brightly with the sun reflecting light off of them. "With that red hair, this would look lovely on her."

Jae-ha blinked a few times, looking the hair ornament over. The green would remind her of him, not to mention the fact of the dragon shape fit her, especially since Zeno had just revealed to them recently that Yona was the reincarnation of the Crimson Dragon. "Yes this would be perfect but…" his eyes strayed to the side. "I'm not sure if I have enough to afford such an exquisite piece." His hand reached into his robes to finger his pouch with coins knowing that surely wouldn't be enough.

"Perhaps a trade then for the remaining amount?" the merchant offered. "I repair jewels and other such trinkets so if you have anything old or broken, I might have a use for it."

The Ryokuryuu thought about that, reaching into his robes again. _"… Actually,_ I do have something. You might be able to use the stone that's on this, while the mirror itself is shattered." He pulled out his blue pocket mirror. "The casing itself is still in pretty good shape just a bit of a dent in it, so if you replace the mirror it might fetch a decent price."

The merchant took the broken mirror and looked it over. "What happened to this thing? Don't you know it's bad luck to break a mirror?"

"It wasn't by my choice." Jae-ha chuckled. "I meddled into something I shouldn't have while trying to protect something important." He smiled to himself, recalling when Hak was about to attempt to kill Soo-won and driven mad by his rage as Jae-ha and Kija were trying so hard to stop him. When Hak punched him in the chest he felt that pocket mirror shatter in his inner pocket, Yoon was bitching at him how did he get shards of glass in his chest but he never told the boy genius why. He then handed the pouch of coins to the merchant as well. "I hope this will be enough."

"It will do, in fact I'll throw in a case for the hairpin." The man pulled out a wooden case, much like the one Yona kept the other hairpin in. He then handed it to the Ryokuryuu. "Good luck with the little lady."

"Thanks." Jae-ha smiled, pocketing the box for now and turning to see Kija walking back towards him. "I thought you were going to talk to Yona?" he peered over his shoulder, seeing Yona laughing while Hak was talking to her.

"… Right now, I feel like I would be disturbing them." Kija replied, his eyes looking away and his head held low.

"Then why don't you go ahead and disturb them?" Jae-ha chuckled, slightly amused. He always had a suspicion that the White Dragon had a crush on Yona but was holding back, and this was one of those times he badly showed it.

The Hakuryuu shook his head. "I would not suddenly barge into the princess' view."

Jae-ha narrowed his eyes at that. "… Because you're one of the Four Dragon Warriors?"

"… It's just my own thoughts, don't mind me." Kija said, turning to try and walk away.

But the Ryokuryuu wasn't hearing that, grabbing his shoulder. "Kija… You know that doesn't matter to her, don't you? She's not…. Really your master, at least she feels she isn't. I know the Dragon Blood says differently but she doesn't treat us like that, because she cares about all of us. And you can go against what that blasted blood tells you, I know you choose to carry on the legacy of your family but still..."

"…. You would know, you didn't even want to join us… Even though you changed your mind later." Kija was still looking away from him. "But I take my duty seriously, I have no right imposing on the princess."

"We may be dragons, but we're still human, Kija." Jae-ha pressed. "… Master or not, she's still a beautiful girl, it's only natural to be attracted to her. Who couldn't be? And after all, shouldn't it be her choice who she chooses to keep company with?" He smiled. "As for Hak… It's not what it seems… In fact, I pity him a little bit that she hasn't seen in all these years what's in front of her."

Kija looked at him slightly confused. "… Jae-ha, are you trying to say that-"

"Hey is Zeno done buying his clothes yet?" Hak was suddenly next to them, Yona right beside him.

"He and Shin-ah went into that tent to try a few things on, I saw them go in there." Jae-ha replied, pointing to a white tent, where the shopkeeper was currently yelling something about not playing with the merchandise. The Green Dragon chuckled, figuring that had to be the Ouryuu and Seiryuu.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Yona giggled, heading over by that tent. Kija followed her.

"Well they better get done before Yoon's finished getting his supplies or else he's going to just tell Zeno he can wear a tree skirt." Hak joked, rubbing his head as he yawned.

"You look worn out, Hak." Jae-ha chuckled. "I really think you should let me take the night shift this time."

"As if your eyes aren't droopy enough." The Lightning Beast snorted a laugh. "Besides you probably just want my eyes off your back so you can sneak off to the Red Light again, which isn't going to happen because I'm not letting you get your ass drugged again." He scowled.

"As if I'd leave an important post when our dear Yona is involved, it's part of her safety after all. How selfish do you really think I am, Hak?" Jae-ha held his hand on his heart for dramatic effect. "And I'm touched, I had no idea you cared so much for me!"

" ** _I don't_** , you can go and get yourself fucked up all you want and I couldn't care less." Hak stated bluntly. "But it freaked Yona out and she stayed up all night with you scared to death. I don't want you causing her that kind of grief, you moron."

"Sheesh you really aren't going to let me hear the end of that, are you?" Jae-ha grumbled as he sweatdropped. "You do realize I took that one to spare that one lady, right? I mean I know they were already addicts but the gentleman in me couldn't just sit there and watch her suffer from it."

"It was still your damn fault for going there in the first place." Hak growled. "And because of it, the princess got involved and hurt while protecting Lily. She never would have been there in the first place, nor would I leave her side and leave her unprotected, if not for you pulling us along to investigate that shop…"

That stabbed Jae-ha right in the heart. Yes, he did blame himself for that one. Even though Yona kept trying to get him to stop it, he was still upset with himself that the very reason Yona looked into the Nadai in the first place was because **he** got drugged and hurt by it, because she had come to realize she had fallen in love with the Ryokuryuu and wanted to stop the very thing that hurt him. _"… I know..._ " He merely replied, his eyes straying to the side. He knew there was no point in still beating himself up over it, but the Thunder Beast mentioning it brought his guilt back all over again. How he wished for sundown to come quickly so he could just hold Yona in his arms and banish these thoughts of self-doubt…

Hak narrowed his eyes for a moment, pausing before speaking again. "…. By the way Droopy Eyes, what happened in Sen-"

"Are you two arguing again?" Yoon grumbled as he walked up to them. "Where's everyone else?"

Jae-ha sighed with relief that the boy genius interrupted them, especially since Hak was just about to ask about Sensui… "Yona dear went to check up on Zeno who was trying some clothes on. Oh, here he comes now." He noted, seeing the Yellow Dragon approaching them along with Shin-ah. "I'll go see where she went then since she's not with them, though Kija should still be with her."

"Hey wait Droopy Eyes I was talking to you!" Hak growled, but groaned as the Green Dragon left before he could say another word.

Jae-ha was glad to get away from the Thunder Beast, sighing as he shook his head. _'Crap I think Hak suspects something… I better warn Yona.'_ Their whole group was suspicious of them that night, especially since he had changed the bandage on Yona's chest from her wound but it really had reopened so most dismissed it, especially with how the princess insisted on them getting off the Ryokuryuu's back for it. _'I know she's worried about his reaction and I can't blame her… But I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this a secret. Hak's sharp, he's known her his whole life so he's going to figure it out sooner or later… And then he's going to chop my head off with his glaive…'_ he sweatdropped at that mental image, picturing the Lightning Beast with that same murderous rage like the one he saw Hak expressed to Soo-won.

Jae-ha managed to find Kija easily, the White Dragon was talking to one of the other merchants and Yona herself looked like she was looking at some other items _. 'Huh, maybe she is going to buy something for herself after all…'_ he thought to himself, but then shook his head. _'Nah, she probably is looking for something else for Hak or maybe one of the others…'_ he then walked up to the Hakuryuu, listening to his conversation.

"Are you absolutely sure this incense really can ward away bugs?" Kija asked, looking at the shopkeeper bewildered.

"Sure thing, I never go camping without it!" the merchant smiled. "Just drop it into the fire and no more worries about mosquitoes biting the hell out of you!"

"B-but I need it to work on ALL insects!" the White Dragon stressed.

Jae-ha snorted a laugh listening to this, wrapping an arm around him. "Oh come on Kija, if you scare away the bugs we'll never get any protein when we're in areas where there's nothing to hunt, you know how Yoon is rather fond of adding bugs to the stew…."

All the blood drained from Kija's face as he went into panic mode. " ** _W-W-WHAT?! HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING AND NOT TELL ME! I C-CAN'T EAT B-B-BUGS!_** "

The Ryokuryuu laughed as he let him go. "Oh Kija, you are always such a delight."

"Jae-ha stop picking on Kija." Yona spoke up as she turned towards them. "Is Zeno done already?"

The Green Dragon nodded. "Yep, so is Yoon so we better hurry back to him before he gets impatient."

"Alright then, let's go Kija!" Yona cried, racing ahead of the dragons.

"W-wait up princess!" the White Dragon raced after her.

Jae-ha just smiled and unconsciously touched the case in his pocket with the hairpin, he'd have to find a good time to give it to her when they were alone. He shrugged to himself, hoping Hak would take up his offer for taking a break tonight as then the Green Dragon would finally get a moment alone with Yona…

But the day had different plans in mind. Once they caught up with their group, they found out that Zeno had run into Ayura and Tetora, who begged Yona to come back to Sensui and escort Lily to Sei as bodyguards. Of course the princess agreed and currently that's where they were, spending the night before heading out in the morning. Yona had gone to share the room with Lily which left all the men together in one room as Zeno started a pillow fight. Jae-ha had shared a few drinks with Hak and eventually passed out for a while.

The Ryokuryuu groaned as he woke up in the middle of the night, looking around and noticing that the Thunder Beast was nowhere to be found. "Wonder where he ran off to?" Jae-ha muttered out loud, rubbing his head as he got up and decided to head out for some fresh air. "… Not that I really want to run into him, he'll start interrogating me again." He sighed to himself, here he was hoping that he could have gotten to spend the night with Yona if they were camping out for the night as he took watch, but that plan got botched. With Lily coming along odds are Yona will be with her most nights and that means an even longer time they'd have to wait for a moment alone _. 'I'll have to find some other time to give her that gift then…'_ he thought to himself. Earlier he had stashed the hairpin away with his pack that he usually carried around as they traveled for safe keeping, after all if he kept it in his robes he would risk it getting damaged like the pocket mirror had before.

 _'It's actually good she gets to spend some time with Lily, girls should have some time with more than just a bunch of guys.'_ Jae-ha smiled as he walked around, looking at the star filled sky and just musing over his thoughts. He snapped to when he heard Yona's voice though.

 _"I wish good fortune will visit Hak. That's what I wished for."_

Jae-ha looked around the corner and spotted Yona standing next to Hak who was sitting with his eyes wide in shock as she had just given him the stone that the princess had bought earlier that day. The Green Dragon chuckled to himself, imagining how Hak must be surprised she got him something and once again pitied the Lightning Beast for his one-sided love with Yona. To anyone else, this would seem like a romantic gesture but sadly Yona really was that dense when it came to this, she just wanted to give a good luck charm to her dearest friend.

 _'Yona dear, I hope you don't give poor Hak a heart attack with this one.'_ Jae-ha couldn't help but think to himself as he stayed hidden. He watched Hak smile and grab the princess' hand as she tried to walk away. It was a bit hard to make out everything they were saying, but the Ryokuryuu sure heard the Thunder Beast's last words.

 _"If you can be happy, then to me, that is the greatest happiness."_

Jae-ha just sighed and shook his head, staying out of sight as he moved behind the building completely now _. 'Hak you idiot, just tell her that you love her already. She's going to shoot you down sadly but just finally let her know. Man this can be painful to watch sometimes… Especially since for a little while there it was like looking into a mirror before I finally just broke down and told her, and he's been hiding it far longer than I was… How the hell have you lasted so long anyway, Hak? Or maybe it's the blasted Dragon's Blood that made me break down faster, who knows?'_ he shrugged to himself, still slightly lost in his thoughts. _'… Though maybe you'll still get your chance one day Hak, eventually a new Green Dragon will be born and I won't be able to grow old with Yona. When that happens, I hope she will fall to you for comfort… I know I can trust her in your care.'_ While his impending doom wasn't his favorite subject, it was on Jae-ha's mind after they had gotten sick recently and he mentioned to Kija that he was approaching the age his predecessor died… He knew very well he'd leave Yona far too soon, and it really bothered him. It was all the more reason every moment was precious with him, as it was the very reason he valued his freedom and lived his life to the fullest, because at any point in time a new Ryokuryuu would be born and his days would be numbered. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize he was being called to.

 _"… -ha... Jae-ha?"_

"Huh?" the Ryokuryuu blinked, then finally realized Yona was standing right behind him as he spun around. "Oh, Yona love I didn't hear you." He chuckled, rubbing his head. "I was just taking a stroll since it's a beautiful night and all. What's wrong, can't sleep?" He looked over her shoulder and noticed that Hak had gone back inside possibly to try and sleep again, he might notice that the Green Dragon was gone but with Hak's suspicious mind he probably would assume the pervert had run off to the Red Light or something like the Thunder Beast had accused him of earlier.

The princess shook her head, her face slightly flushed. "No, I can't. But I saw you just now hiding over here and…"

 _'Yona dear how is it you're so sharp to notice things like this, but adorably dense when it comes to Hak's affection towards you?'_ Jae-ha couldn't help but smirk at that. "I didn't want to disturb your little moment with Hak, I see that he appreciated the gift though I must say are you trying to make me jealous?" he couldn't help but tease. "You know most men would be uneasy with their love giving another man a present like that. Are you really sure you're not having second thoughts suddenly?"

Yona blinked a few times in confusion, but then her eyes widened when she seemed to have gotten it as she blushed. " _T-that…_ Jae-ha I've told you before how I feel about Hak, it's not that way really!" she then hugged him suddenly. "You're the one that I love, I just wanted to give him that because Hak is important to me and has spent his whole life protecting me… If even something as simple as that can help protect him I thought…"

Jae-ha chuckled at her reaction, bending down to kiss her to shut her up. He had been aching to kiss her all day and finally they had the privacy so that he could so he was savoring this moment, his hand caressing her cheek as his lips pressed against hers. She eagerly returned the kiss, as she must have been wanting to be with him just as bad. He backed her up against the building, pressing her against the wall as he continued to kiss her. Once he finally broke it, he left her breathless and cheeks burning red. _"I know."_ He smiled at her, still stroking her cheek. "I'm just teasing, Yona darling."

Yona was still trying to catch her breath as her heart was hammering like mad. "Jae-ha… I don't want you to think that I ever regret being with you." She whimpered slightly. "Being back here in Sensui, I couldn't help but think of that first night we… We…" she couldn't find the words.

" _Made love?_ " Jae-ha purred into her ear, finishing for her. "Yes it was on my mind too, all the more reason I was missing your company tonight, but it couldn't be helped." He kissed her cheek and then moved down slowly, planting several kisses down her throat. "Though I think Hak suspects something."

"… Is that why he said that?" Yona asked, her eyes straying away. "I mean…. I saw you watching us, I'm not sure when you got there but… Did you hear what he-"

"I heard most of it." The Green Dragon answered, still kissing at her throat and then moving back up to her lips where he kissed briefly before pulling back to look at her. "He was trying to ask me earlier if something happened in Sensui, perhaps he caught us looking at each other or something… Or maybe when you blush around me." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I try to control it but sometimes I can't help it…" Yona blushed again, looking at him sadly. "It didn't help that Kalgan called me out on looking at you too much…"

"Oh? I must have missed that." Jae-ha grinned wide. "Well I'm glad to have found out the real reason he stopped bugging you to be his bride, I was going to have to set him straight on that eventually…"

" ** _Jae-ha!_** " Yona flushed again, lowering her head. "I will tell them Jae-ha, just… I can't seem to find the right time for it, and now with helping Lily…"

Jae-ha smiled and kissed her again, petting her head as he pulled back. "I know, we don't need arguing among us while we're on duty."

Yona nodded. "It's just anytime it seems like things have calmed down something else comes up… Besides I know Hak's going to react poorly, he already has a bad impression of you…"

The Ryokuryuu snorted a laugh at that. "Quite true, he already accused me of wanting to run off to the Red Light again."

The princess blushed when he said that, her eyes straying away. _"… About that…_ I mean, Jae-ha if you ever really wanted to… I know we don't get many chances to be alone and I haven't exactly been helpful asking you to keep this a secret and all…."

Jae-ha raised an eyebrow at that. "… Is this because I made that joke about enjoying Ayura's wine offering better with pretty ladies? I noticed that jealous glare you were trying to hide from the others… Yona dear, that's just the way I am, even though I'm with you of course I'm still going to admire beauty…" he stroked her cheek. "But you're the one I'll always come home to."

Yona's cheek burned under his hand as she slightly nodded. "… Well, I can't expect you to just suddenly stop just because you're with me in secret. I mean I know you haven't gone again since that place that had the Nadai but the others are going to get suspicious anyway if you suddenly stop flirting with girls and-" she was rambling by this point, which he shushed her with another kiss.

"Do you want to know the real reason I stopped going, Yona darling?" Jae-ha asked with a smile as he broke the kiss. "Because the last time I felt gloomy after leaving your side, I couldn't put my finger on it why it was bothering me so much. You were on my mind the whole time I was strolling, something that's never happened to me before." He chuckled. "All I could think about in the end was heading back to your side which I found myself referring to as home… Which was funny as I've never really had a place I could call _'home'_ before outside of Awa with Captain Gigan, and even then I never outright called it home, this was the first time I actually subconsciously did it." He continued to stroke her cheek. "My village… Was not very kind to their Ryokuryuus, they viewed the dragon's leg as a curse and something to hide from the world, to chain them down and make them wait for the Crimson Dragon to arrive and remove their shame from the village. While Hak thought I was joking when I told you all about it, I actually left some things out that are not very… Beautiful to remember. It's why I value my freedom so fiercely, I fought hard to win my freedom by escaping and I wasn't going to allow anyone to take it away." He raised a finger to her lips before she could start pressing about that last part, knowing how she felt about that. "… And you are not taking away my freedom at all, Yona love. I choose to be here and I choose to allow you to decide when you let out our little scandalous affair. It's actually quite exciting being in a secret romance with the Princess of Kouka. Oh how I will be the envy of so many men when they find out your lovely heart has been stolen by the beautiful Ryokuryuu."

" _J-Jae-ha…._ " Yona blushed madly as her heart thumped, she was speechless by this point but her eyes were shining with her love for him, which was more than enough of a response for the Green Dragon.

"But that's alright, because you're the princess of my heart." Jae-ha continued, bringing her hand up to kiss while smiling at her. "So I think in the end it's fair, and don't worry I'll take good care of yours." He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

Tears started forming in Yona's eyes from his words, she sniffed once but smiled. "And I'll…. I'll treasure your heart forever, Jae-ha. I love you so much."

"I love you too…" he leaned in and kissed her once again, this time deepening it as he poured all his love for the princess into it. While he did his hands were wandering and untied the sash around her waist, allowing the skirt of the pajamas she had borrowed from Lily to drop to the ground.

 _"Jae-ha…"_ She eagerly returned the kiss as he still had her pressed against the wall her heart hammered in her chest, she felt his arousal poking her to let her know how badly he desired her.

"Everyone is asleep right now and we should be alright as long as we don't wake them with your lovely moans…" Jae-ha smirked as he broke the kiss, licking her lips as he purred into her ear. "After all like you pointed out, being back in Sensui does make me hungry for you just thinking about that first time… And at least this time I don't have to worry about your back." He chuckled. "But as always it's up to you, Yona love… How badly do you want it?"

Yona was breathing heavily as her face was flushed, glaring slightly at him. "… N-no fair, you know I get embarrassed about that when you tease me…." she mewled as he started kissing at her neck again. Her legs twitched and unconsciously pressed her pelvis right against that bulge in his pants.

"Just remember what I told you Yona darling, use your words and I'll keep going." Jae-ha just grinned at her, slowly moving her robe a bit to expose her collarbone where he planted his lips to suck at her delicate skin. He then stopped to look up at her eyes with a predatory grin. "Unless you want me to stop?"

" ** _N-NO!_** " Yona yelped, but blushed when she realized she said that too loud.

"Watch that lovely voice, love." Jae-ha pressed a finger to her lips as he pulled back a bit to remove his robe and his black undershirt. "After all Hak did just go back in there, and he seems to track you just like how we dragons can sense each other. Though hopefully his mind is blissfully unware while focusing on your little gift for him." The Green Dragon was slightly kicking himself for leaving that hairpin in the room now, but he didn't expect to run into Yona right now. But if he went back in there, odds are the Lightning Beast would spot him immediately. Oh well, he'd have to find a later time to give it to her.

Yona blinked a few times when he brought up that gift again, digging into her robe. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot… I got sidetracked just now but I wanted to give you this, I found it at one of the shops earlier today in Ryusui." She smiled and handed him something wrapped in a cloth, which once he unfolded it revealed a crimson case colored pocket mirror, much like the one he had that broke. "It took me a while to find one close to it, but I noticed that day when you stopped Hak that Yoon mentioned you had a lot of broken glass on you. That's when I noticed you weren't using your pocket mirror anymore and figured it must have broken then so I wanted to replace it." The princess smiled. "I couldn't find one the same color but I thought maybe this way since it matches my hair it'll make you think of me when you use it." She giggled.

"Yona…" Jae-ha just stared at the gift with his eyes wide and a blush creeping up on his cheeks, his heart pounded with love for her thoughtfulness. _'So that's what she was looking at before… Oh Yona dear you are just full of surprises…'_ he smiled at her lovingly, kissing her lips once more. "It's lovely… I'll be sure to treasure it and think of my darling princess with it always." He purred against her lips, hugging her tightly. Dammit now he really wished he had brought that hairpin to give to her in return. "Thank you love."

"I'm glad you like it." Yona smiled wide at him. "So see? You don't have to be jealous of me giving something to Hak after all." She teased.

He chuckled at that, kissing her cheek as he smiled at her. "And such a thoughtful gift at that, but now I really have to properly thank you… And even put this to work." He grinned mischievously as he placed the mirror into her hand.

The princess didn't seem to understand, blinking a few times. _"… Huh?"_

"You'll see." The Ryokuryuu winked at her, opening her robe and slipping it off her shoulders to fall to the ground, exposing her naked breasts to him. Immediately his hand was on one, rubbing in circles as he brought his mouth to the other, swirling his tongue around her nipple.

" _Ahhhhh…._ " Yona moaned as she leaned against the building, her face flushed as he loved her breasts. Her legs rubbed together unconsciously as she felt his free hand trailing down her abdomen painfully slow until he removed the flimsy barrier over her sex, leaving her completely naked before him. She yelped when he slipped one finger into her lower lips.

"You're so wet already Yona darling…" Jae-ha purred against her breast, switching to the other one and latching his lips to suck while his hand groped the one he had just been working on. His naughty finger stirred up her insides touching the massive amount of moisture from her arousal, telling how much she wanted him. Her hips bucked and begged for more. He pressed his thumb a bit on her clit just to tease her some more. "You still haven't answered me how badly you want it…"

" _J-Jae-ha…_ " Yona breathed, her heart going a mile a minute as her nipples hardened from both her arousal and his actions. She whimpered and gave her hips another weak thrust to press closer to him, fluid dripping from her treasured area and her eyes filled with lust. "I-I… P-please…" she begged.

"Oh how can I deny you when you're so cute?" Jae-ha smirked at that reaction. "But now I want to show you a little trick with that mirror, hold it like this." He grabbed her hand to guide her so that the mirror would reflect her dripping wet pussy, but also showed clearly his probing finger and how he was working on her. "Now watch me, love." He purred, planting butterfly kisses down her stomach until his head arrived between her legs, where he started by kissing her clit.

Yona blushed madly as she watched the reflection in the mirror, allowing her to see quite clearly how his mouth connected with her little numb, and then she felt that wicked tongue of his lick all around it, before wrapping his lips around her clit and giving it a suck.

" _OOOHHHHH!_ " Yona moaned, her knees getting weak just from that alone. She placed a hand on his head to both steady herself and stroke his hair to encourage more. It was hard to keep her eyes open from the pleasure she was feeling and the embarrassment from it, but at the same time she watched from the little mirror as Jae-ha parted her wet folds with his fingers and sent his tongue deep inside her womanhood, tasting her directly. She mewled and bucked her hips from the action, squirming each time he moved his tongue around inside her.

Eventually he switched from licking to sucking her inner flesh, while his fingers toyed with her clit. The little raised numb twitched from all the pleasure, and spasms wracked her whole body as she convulsed, crying out loud as she hit her limit. She had to raise her hand, still holding the mirror, to cover her mouth so that her screams wouldn't get too loud.

Her orgasm lasted a few moments as she muffled out his name in pure pleasure, her fluids gushing right into his mouth that he took in like water to a deathly thirsty man. Once he had his fill, he pulled back and licked his lips, looking at her seductively. "Your honey tastes like a fine wine, Yona love." He purred, standing back up and wrapping an arm around her for support, as she looked like she was about to fall any moment from that orgasm.

Yona panted as she removed her hand from her mouth, blushing madly as she looked at him. "J-Jae-ha… Y-you tease me too much…" she couldn't think of anything better to say with her mind in orbit from her climax.

"Perhaps you should taste for yourself then." Jae-ha grinned, leaning in and allowing her to taste her fluids by kissing deeply and wrapping his cum filled tongue around hers.

" _Mmmmmm!_ " Yona moaned into his mouth, her hand still tangled in his hair as she arched her back to press closer to him, feeling his rock-hard member begging to be released from his pants.

As Jae-ha slowly broke the kiss, his hands moved to pull his pants down to his knees and expose his erect member for her, immediately brushing it teasingly against her entrance. He grabbed her hips to raise her up a bit, his lips hovering over hers. "I think I've made you wait long enough, besides I can't hold back much longer…" he whispered huskily, and with one swift motion pushed deeply inside her.

Yona let out a moan as he entered, her arms moved to wrap around his broad shoulders to pull herself as close as possible, her breasts crushing up against his chest as she felt his lips return to her neck, showering her with kisses. He started with a slow but steady rhythm, loving each moment as her warmth clutched onto his member greedily. She mewled his name several times as her body writhed in pleasure, and she made weak attempts at moving her hips to try and match him.

Jae-ha chuckled at her efforts, along with her soft whimpers that told him she wanted him to move faster, but he wanted to hear her say it. _"Yona love, just say it…"_ he whispered into her ear as he kissed and nipped at her earlobe.

" **M-MORE!** " Yona yelped as he hit that sensitive spot inside her, whimpering as she was melting against him. " _P-Please…_ " her whole face was red in embarrassment.

"As you wish…" The Green Dragon purred, doubling his efforts as the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh along with her sweet moans excited him further. He felt her walls contracting around him so she was close, he felt his own release was near as he pulsed inside of her. It was then that it flashed through his mind that he could impregnate her if he kept going like this. Just barely he pulled out of her, allowing his release to flow onto the grass below them, some of it hitting her legs. He sighed with relief, sometimes he forgot himself with his passion for her but ever since that first night he had reserved himself to be careful with Yona, after all the last thing they'd need would be for her to get pregnant right now during their travels, especially since she was struggling so hard with telling their group about her secret romance.

 _"Jae-ha…."_ Yona was whimpering from the loss of his member inside of her. Her hips bucked again causing her swollen lips to brush against his cock that hadn't fully softened yet even after his climax.

"Patience, Yona love." Jae-ha purred, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her again. "We don't want you getting pregnant now do we? As much as I'd love to fill you with my load time and time again, I have to take some responsibility." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Listen to me, the insatiable pervert is talking about ludicrous things like responsibility! Yona darling what have you done to me?"

Yona blushed terribly at his teasing but couldn't help but giggle at that. "… Made you fall in love with me…?"

He smirked at that response. "Yes, that you have. Or I could just blame this responsible side on the dragon's blood." He chuckled again.

"I highly doubt the dragon's blood drives you to do this with me…." Yona said, looking away a bit embarrassed as her legs still twitched and pressed her pelvis against his throbbing cock, feeling it getting harder.

Jae-ha just shook his head and laughed. "I know, besides I told you I'm past blaming it on that anymore. All the dragon's blood did was help me find that woman that completes me." He turned her head and kissed her again, his tongue brushing over her lips before probing her mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Yona moaned as their tongues danced, she didn't notice he was working on getting his pants off the rest of the way, still in his boots but then slowly lowering them both to the ground, sitting her into his lap.

Once their kiss ended, Jae-ha grinned at her while poking her thigh. "Now let's finish what we started shall we? And I can show you some more fun we can have with your little gift."

Yona blushed again at that. " _O-oh?_ "

"Do you remember how we made love that first time?" he purred into her ear seductively, which she nodded timidly in response. "Well we're going to do that, but with an interesting twist." He placed his hands around her waist and turned her so that her back leaned against his chest, his cock settled right between her legs and brushed against her clit and entrance, causing another moan from the princess. "Hold the mirror down in front of us and tilt it a bit so we can see the reflection of your legs." He instructed.

Yona nodded, her cheeks flushed as she did as instructed, her blush got worse as in the little mirror she could see his erect cock throbbing and coated in her juices.

"Now watch as my dragon tail kisses your love cavern." Jae-ha whispered, lifting her up a bit and lining his member with her pussy lips before pulling her down slowly, allowing her to watch as he entered her.

" _Oooooohhhh!_ " Yona moaned out, trying hard to keep one eye open to watch their genitals connect, though she was blushing terribly.

Jae-ha leaned his head over her shoulder to watch for himself, smirking as he kissed her cheek while pulling her down entirely onto his dick, allowing it to kiss her womb. "And now you can see for yourself what it looks like when we become one."

Yona felt her heart hammering like mad from this, blushing again as she looked at him. "J-Jae-ha… I love you." She moaned, her walls gripping his member as her lips claimed his in another deep kiss.

"I love you." He purred into the kiss, moving his hands to rub her breasts in slow circles while staying connected, eventually he moved one hand down to rub at her clit as he thrust his hips slowly to start moving inside her again.

Yona unconsciously bucked her hips again, trying to move with him as she had to break the kiss to pant for air, her mind going hazy with her lust and desire for her Green Dragon.

"Your body is really craving me terribly tonight isn't it Yona darling?" Jae-ha couldn't help but tease, rubbing her clit just a bit more to cause her to moan deeply in pleasure. "At least it can help you act on it when you can't say the words."

"I-it's…. It's e-embarrassing…" Yona mewled in response as he teased her numb while thrusting inside of her. "B-but…. I-I still… W-want you…." She whimpered.

" _So cute_." Jae-ha kissed her again, nuzzling her nose as he looked at the mirror once more. "Look how badly your pussy is craving my cock, Yona dearest. I swear you're not going to let go of me at this rate." He chuckled.

Yona glanced at the mirror and blushed again as she saw their connected parts and all the fluids that were dripping out, along with how his fingers were teasing her little numb that sent waves of pleasure through her body. She shuddered as she felt her walls tighten again. "… I don't want to let you go… _Ever_ …" she said softly, looking into his violet eyes full of love.

Jae-ha just smiled softly at that. " _Yona…._ " He tilted her head and kissed her once again, then moved his hands to her hips to move faster and drive his member as deep into her as possible, he knew she was close and he wanted to bring her to that sweet release.

"MMMMMM!" Yona moaned into that kiss as eventually her vagina walls clamped onto his manhood, and her fluids came rushing down like a giant wave as she reached her second orgasm of the night. Her body shuddered with pleasure from the spasms in her body and she squirmed in his grip.

Jae-ha pushed into the kiss and tried his best to hold back how badly he wanted to shoot again, especially with how much her moist cavern was squeezing him as if begging for him to release. It took every ounce of strength left in him to allow her to ride it out until her walls loosened a bit and he was able to exit her, allowing him to shoot his seed onto their legs and the grass.

Yona was left breathless as their lips parted, she panted heavily as she leaned back against him. "Oh Jae-ha…." She moaned, closing her eyes and snuggling against her Ryokuryuu. "That felt… So…."

"Mhm, it was perfect." Jae-ha sighed in content, petting her hair as he took the mirror from her hand and used it to look at them snuggled together. "Thank you so much for the thoughtful gift Yona darling, and for allowing me to use it for something even better." He kissed the crown of her head.

Yona just hummed a response as she snuggled against him some more, she seemed to be drifting off in his warm, strong arms.

"Yona dear?" Jae-ha tried to shake her a bit, he was slightly worried that she was going to pass out on him. "It sounds like you are exhausted, we should get you back to bed."

"Oh!" Yona jolted awake, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry Jae-ha I just…"

"Felt too comfortable? So did I for a moment but we'd risk getting caught if we fall asleep here." Jae-ha chuckled, petting her head. "So let's get dressed and call it a night, until we can find another time to sneak off and be alone."

"… It always feels like forever…" Yona whimpered a bit, nuzzling against him once more before pulling away from him reluctantly.

Jae-ha smirked at her response, kissing her cheek. "Well all the more reason we need to find the right time to tell our little group so we can stop sneaking around like this, not that I'm complaining. It was really exciting."

Yona blushed at that. "… I know, I hope that time comes soon." She slowly got her robe and skirt back on, tying it together with the sash as she watched the Ryokuryuu get dressed. She then hugged him one more time. "I love you Jae-ha."

"I love you too, Yona darling." He leaned down and kissed her once again before pulling away slowly. "Now you better get going before the beast in me decides to strip you and start all over again." He teased.

Yona blushed at that. _"…. Don't tempt me."_ She said, then turned to run back into the building. That look on her face when she said it made the Green Dragon's cheeks burn a little.

"Ahhhh dammit, she's starting to learn how to tease me back." Jae-ha mused, rubbing his chin. He then looked at the pocket mirror in his hand one more time, knowing he'd be thinking of this night and his lovely princess whenever he'd use it.


End file.
